Possesive
by Oracion Seven
Summary: A fic I've owed to Kiba SNiper for a LONG time...No real description I guess. Jet/Storm


The LONG awaited fic I owe to Kiba Sniper

The LONG awaited fic I owe to Kiba Sniper. Hopefully she isn't too mad at me.

–sweatdrop-

Possessive.

Wave just couldn't place it. Why the hell was Storm so possessive over an egg that wasn't his? They'd found it, abandoned on the ride back to the airship from a job. Ever since then, almost two weeks ago, Storm hadn't put the egg down once. It was amusing, really, how motherly he was. He wouldn't let anyone else touch his egg, let alone hold it.

Once, Jet had attempted to stroke it's scaly surface, but Storm snapped at him and practically exploded. Jet had put his hands up defensively, then simply chuckled and pat Storm's head. "You'll be a fine mother," he said. Storm blushed, shrugged, "Thanks, Boss." Cradling the egg in one hand, he scratched his head nervously with the other. "I better get her somewhere warmer."

"Oh so it's a girl now?"

"Y-Yes!"

"How would you know? Mother's intuition?"

"Sure," he grumbled and brushed past a smirking hawk.

She shook her head. "Storm, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Just leave me alone," he grunted. His egg was on his chest; he ran his hand across it lovingly. "I can take care of m' baby just fine."

"You can barely take of yourself! How do you expect to care for a baby? _Hmm?_" She was met with an ice-cold stare, but she didn't falter. "Don't give me that look! Answer me! You can't, can you?"

He couldn't, be he would not submit defeat to her. She'd take away the baby while he was sleeping, and if she did that, he'd feel useless again. Unneeded; unwanted. "Aw Wave, leave the guy alone. He just wants to take care of his kid." They both looked up at the doorway, which Jet was leaning on. "Wave, if it were your kid, wouldn't you want to take care of it by yourself?"

"Well, yes, but I am very well capable of handling a child!"

"And he isn't? That what you're saying?"

"Well, yes, I am, in fact!"

Jet sighed, walked to her and flicked her forehead. "Just leave him be. He'll be a fine parent." She huffed, "Fine! Ya know what, why don't you help him raise that brat!" And she stormed off.

Another sigh. He climbed onto the bed next to Storm and, hesitantly, ran his fingers over Storm's egg. It shuddered at his touch, making him jump. Storm smiled, "She's ready to come out. Any day now." Jet rested his head on Storm's shoulder, breathing in his scent heavily. "God. You know it true what they say about mothers-to-be; they glow."

"Stop it, boss. That's embarrassing."

"Oh, I embarrass you?" Jet cooed. "I thought you loved me?"

Storm's face flushed red. "Well, umm, no-I mean, yes! I mean, err…Oh…" He smacked a hand to his forehead, cradling the egg in his other. Jet snickered and pulled Storm's hand from his face. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean." And then he kissed him. Physically, beak-to-beak contact.

Storm practically exploded he was so flushed. He tried to say something but all that came out was an endless stutter of uninterruptable syllables. The bigger shock was when Jet climbed into his lap, and lay on his so that the egg was sandwiched between their chest feathers. "We have to keep her warm, don't we?" His tail-feathers wagged impatiently, as he wrapped his arms round Storm's thick neck. Storm nodded.

And suddenly, they both felt a harsh bump between them. Simultaneously, they looked down, and saw the little crack in the egg between them. "Oh no, boss, we broke her!"

"No, moron, we didn't break her, she's just hatching."

"I knew that. Honest!"

"That doesn't matter! Just watch!"

And within the hour, a tiny bird was curled up on her said "mother", cooing softly and sleeping. She was covered in thick down and was muck-colored. Jet lay beside Storm, petting the little chick softly. "She's pretty fragile, eh?"

"Mmm-hmm. That's okay, she'll grow up fast."

"Really fast; just look at who's raising her!"

"Can I do it by myself?"

"Who said you'd be doing it on your own?" Storm looked over at his old boss. He was winking, like he always did when he won a race. "You mean?"

"Duh! This baby's yours AND mine!"


End file.
